As Long As You're Mine
by Rae Nightling
Summary: Elphaba couldn't stand to be away from Glinda anymore; she had to get back to her. When she decides to go to Glinda's estate in the Emerald City, what will she find? Has Glinda moved on? *Glephie*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first shoot at a Wicked fanfic, so some good criticism would be helpful. Thanks and enjoy.**

"_Glinda? Glin you in here?" Elphaba called out as she walked into her darkened dorm room. Thunder crashed out side and she thought she heard her roommate whimper. "Glinda you okay?" She walked farther into their dorm and saw Glinda was hunched over on her bed and it sounded like she was crying. "Oh Glinda! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier. I came as soon as I noticed it was thundering," Elphaba said apologetically as she climbed on to her bed to comfort Glinda. "Shh it's alright, you're okay," Elphaba soothing said to her friend as she rubbed her hand in small circles on Glinda's back._

_"Thanks Elphie," Glinda sniffled trying to suppress her tears. "Will you hold me?" Glinda asked feeling very weak and childish. _

_"Yes, of course, if it makes you feel better." Elphaba said trying to help Glinda become more comfortable. Glinda climbed into Elphaba's lap. As soon as Glinda situated herself, Elphaba felt pain in her legs and let out a low hiss. _

_"Elphaba are you okay?" Glinda asked, practically jumping out of Elphaba's lap._

_"Yeah I'm fine." Elphaba said as Glinda applied pressure to her leg. Elphaba let out another hiss that showed, in fact, she was not okay. _

_"No your not. No stop being stubborn about your pain. Can I at least try and help you?" Elphaba could only nod her head. Glinda slowly lifted Elphaba's skirt so she could see the bottom part of her leg. It was covered in angry red welts and blisters. "Sweet Oz Elphie, what did you do?!"_

_"I knew you were going to worry about me getting back safely and the thunder was going to scare you. So I had to get back here before you had a nervous breakdown," Elphaba said looking at her friend with deep concern._

"_Elphie, that's so kind. But how in Oz's name did that happen?" Glinda asked pointing at Elphaba's legs._

"_I could get here fast enough while staying under the coverings; that were doing absolutely nothing to keep me dry. So I gave up and ran for it; straight across the campus."_

"_Elphaba that was such a stupid irresponsible thing to do. It's raining so hard out there you could have killed yourself," Glinda practically shouted at her friend. _

"_But Glin I used some common sense and casted a water repelling spell over my head, so I had an umbrella," Elphaba said meekly._

"_But that didn't do any thing to protect your legs, now did it?"_

"_No it didn't," Elphaba whispered, feeling like she was being scolded by her father again._

_Glinda regretted what she said almost instantly. "Oh Elphie, I didn't mean to yell at you, you just scare me when you pull stunts like this."_

"_I know I'm sorry."_

"_That's alright," Glinda said then she patted Elphaba's leg causing Elphaba to wince in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here I'll go get your oils and clean you up." With that Glinda crawled out of the bed and gathered all the things she would need. She almost got back to the bed, when thunder crashed causing Glinda to jump and drop everything…_

Elphaba suddenly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what woke her. The thunder outside, Chistery making breakfast, or was it the dream its self that woke her. Not wanting to think about her dream, Elphaba pulled her legs into her chest and buried her head in her knees. She wasn't sure how long she had been in that position before Chistery came in with her breakfast.

"You dream about her agin?" Chistery asked. He was able to talk at a higher level and comprehend what he and others were saying.

"Yes, I did. That is the third one this week, and tenth this month. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand this," Elphaba said in a tone of desperation.

"Go to her."

"I can't simply get on my broom stick and fly to Glinda's estate in the Emerald City. Do you know how much trouble that would cause? Every one thinks I'm dead; Glinda probably would kill me if I ever went near her again. She probably has her own life now and doesn't even think of me," Elphaba said now out of her bed pacing around her room.

"You know that for fact?"

"No, But how can I with out actually going there?"

"Use crystal ball, you see her, she no see you. On shelf where you left it after guards came and "killed" you."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that, and get the crystal ball for me." Chistery put down the food he had got for Elphaba and made his way over to the shelf where it was located. He climbed up the shelf as if it was a tree. He had the ball and was on the floor before Elphaba could count to 30. "Thank you, you can go now if you wish."

"No thank you. Rather stay here."

"If you want to. Elka nuaman utuman elka matu," Elphaba chanted over the crystal ball. It filled with white clouds that turned into pink ones, they slowly faded and left a fuzzy picture of a room was dark and it seemed to be raining out side the room. It slowly became clearer and Elphaba could see a petite, blonde, from begin to stir in the bed. The blonde got out of the bed and put on a pink, fluffy, robe, and made her way over to a small wardrobe. She dug around in it for a while until she pulled out a small green, box. She then pulled something out of it that was black and looked like Elphaba's old hat. "She has kept my hat all these years," Elphaba gasped. Thunder suddenly crashed out side the room in the ball, making the person inside the room jump and then clutch Elphaba's hat tighter to her. "Oh Glinda," Elphaba sighed, oh how she wished she could be there to comfort her friend.

"Go to her," Chistery said again, pulling Elphaba out of her trance.

"I can't, I have to look after you and the …" Elphaba said trying to think of reasons not to go to her friend.

"I be fine, go."

"Thank you, now go and do what ever it is you do," Elphaba commanded. She turned back to the crystal ball. She watched Glinda for another minute before she ended the spell and started to pack. Elphaba tried to find things to pack but she soon realized that she really didn't need to pack. She had only really needed her oils and the Grimmerie. So she packed those in her bag. But before she put the Grimmerie in her bag, she put a water repellant spell on her self, her clothes, and her bag. Elphaba picked up her broom and walked to the door. When she got to it she practically though it open and ran down the stairs and ran into Chistery in the process. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I okay."

"I have to go, be safe." With that Elphaba got on her broom. "Please open the door." When Chistery opened the door she kicked off the floor and flew out into the morning sun and the drizzle.

**A/N: Please review. Anyone who does gets to go to a dance party at the Oz Dust Ballroom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank every one who reviewed for this story; it makes me so happy.**

When Elphaba arrived at Glinda's estate in the late afternoon it had stopped raining but everything was still damp and covered in water. The sun was shinning when Elphaba landed in the garden. There was no one there when she landed so she was able to hide in the bushes. Not long after she got herself situated a girl came outside. She wasn't really a girl but a teenager, who looked to be about 13. She twirled around then collapsed onto the damp earth. She then laughed pure joy; she thoroughly enjoyed being outside.

"Miss Crystal, come on inside. Your mother won't be pleased by the fact that you ruined one of your dresses."

_This is Glinda's daughter? She doesn't look it in the least._ Elphaba was right the girl had no resemblance to Glinda at all. She had dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes, almost like chocolate. When she is older she will be a beautiful woman.

"Oh well I guess I just gave her another excuse to go shopping then," said Crystal as she got up and tried to straighten her dress. It was a nice dress, a pretty light blue. Elphaba might not have chosen it for herself but it looked nice on the girl. "I'll come in as soon as I check on my flowers I planted last week." she walked over to the bushes were Elphaba was hiding. Crystal was mumbling under her breath something about being "cooped up in that house for two days because of the rain and they expect me not to run outside at the first hint of sunshine?" Elphaba peered out of from her hiding spot to watch Crystal check on her plants. When Crystal looked up she thought she saw some on in the bushes, but when she looked harder all she saw was green.

"Crystal! Come inside now!" Someone yelled from an upper room or balcony. It was a voice that Elphaba recognized, even after 5 years of not hearing it. It belonged to Glinda.

Both Crystal and Elphaba looked up at the balcony. The blonde stood there with her hands on her hips. Elphaba couldn't help but notice that hat she assumed to be Glinda's room faced the western sky. _It's probably is just a coincidence that it like that._ Elphaba scolded herself.

"Yes, mother. I'll be right there." With that Crystal huffed and stalked away.

_Thank goodness, that was close she almost saw me and hopefully they eat a late dinner, so I can sneak into Glinda's room. _

**A/N: I know it's short. I'm sooo sorry hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review. You'll get a freshly planted flower.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba waited until it was dark to emerge from her hiding place. She carefully walked over to Glinda's house; well house didn't really cover it. It was more castle than anything. Once covered by shadows Elphaba got on her broom and rose to the balcony slowly then landed on it. Thankfully Glinda wasn't there, _She must be out doing something Glinda-ish. _Elphaba hide herself in a corner of the room and put her broom close to her so she could get away if she needed to.

Mean while somewhere else in the mansion, Glinda was eating dinner with Crystal.

"Crystal, your quiet tonight."

"Oh, sorry. I have just been thinking," Crystal said as she looked down at her food and pushed it around with her fork.

"What were you thing about?" Glinda asked truly interested in what she had to say.

"Nothing really. I think my mind has just been playing tricks on me, because I thought I saw a green woman in the garden today. Truly stupid right? Maybe all the stories about Elphaba have gotten to me. I don't know." Crystal reddened as she continued to ramble on. Her mother didn't say anything; she just sat there. "May I be excused, I'm not really hungry."

"Yes of course. Good night," Glinda said still in shock. _Elphie? Could it really be her?_ Glinda sat there for another thirty minutes before a servant came in to clean the table. Glinda didn't realize that there was someone there before the servant talked to her breaking her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Glinda. I didn't know you were still in here."

"It's quite alright, I was just about to leave," she said flashing her perfect smile at the servant. Glinda got up from the table and walked towards the door. "Thank you, have a good evening." She hurried to her room; she needed to think. _It couldn't be her. She has been dead for five years now. I should know that I have laid lily on her grave for every year that passes. _She practically sprinted to her room, by the time she got there she was so worked up she was trembling. She got the door open and once inside she slammed it shut and leaned against it to cry. When Elphaba heard Glinda Crying she knew something was terribly wrong, so she decided to call out to her friend. "Glinda? Are you alright?" the crying lessened.

"Elphie? Is that you…"

**A/N: Dun dun duh… what will happen next? I'm sorry for the cliffy but I had to I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I Hope you like this chapter. Read and enjoy.**

"_Elphie? Is that you?"_

"Yes Glinda, it is me," Elphaba said as she stepped out of the shadows and towards Glinda. Glinda started to cry harder; she pushed herself away form the door and towards Elphaba. She didn't question if this was the really Elphaba; she knew it was her. Elphaba walked towards her as well. They reached each other half way across the room. Glinda immediately threw her arms around Elphaba, and buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder. She inhaled deeply the scent that could only belong to her Elphaba. It was a light musk with some spice; it also had a slight floral sent of a rare and exotic flower.

"Oh Elphaba, you're alive. Thank god you're alive," Glinda muttered into Elphaba's shoulder. She was so happy to see her she couldn't put it into words. Elphaba wrapped her strong arms around Glinda. She ran one of her hands though the blonde's hair. She whispered reassurance into her ear. "Shhh it's alright; you'll be fine. You're okay; it's okay." They stayed like this for the next couple minutes. Glinda's tears soaked the sleeve of Elphaba's dress by the time Glinda had calmed down. Slowly her happiness faded and it begun to turn into anger. She pulled away from Elphaba's embrace. She raised her right hand and slapped Elphaba as hard as she could. "How dare you do this to me Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda screeched at Elphaba, she was livid that her friend, one and only true friend, deceived her like this. "You let me believe this… this lie! I thought you were dead! But no you have been alive and well hide out somewhere; sitting on your ass doing nothing. Do you know that I had to run this damn country while pretending to be happy about your death!"

"Yes, I did know that, and I'm sorry. I thought…"

"You're sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it."

"We thought it best that you didn't know. Do you know how much danger you could have been in?" Elphaba said meekly, she never saw Glinda this mad before it was scaring her. She looked down at the floor; avoiding eye contact. Glinda noticed this and some of her anger dissipated. She couldn't stand when Elphaba became this way.

"We? Who is we?" Glinda asked arching one perfect eyebrow at her friend.

"Fiyero and I…"

"You and … Fiyero? Hiding? Together?" Glinda asked in complete shock. She couldn't believe she would run away with her ex-fiancé.

"Yes, thought it would be better if we hid together. We were hiding at Kiamo Ko, and we thought it was best that you didn't know that me and Fiyero were alive."

"You thought it was best if I didn't know that the person I loved and my friend were alive and hiding together?" Glinda's rage came back immediately after hearing that.

"Yes, we…"

"Well you were wrong!"

"I know. I should have told, I should have came sooner. I'm sorry you had to deal with all of the celebrations of my death. I'm sorry that you had to lie to get out of the parties. I'm sorry that you built me grave so you could morn properly. I'm sorry!" Elphaba said in a rush. She was almost to the point of crying. She looked away so Glinda wouldn't see her tears. She never meant for Glinda to get hurt; she only did this so Glinda wouldn't get hurt. _I shouldn't have listened to Fiyero about this. He was wrong about how it would do her good. Should have been here to help her run the country, I should've tried to comfort her after my "death". _

Glinda saw Elphaba turn away trying to hide something from her. "Oh Elphie! I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. That wasn't right, I'm sorry." Glinda said pulling Elphaba in to a hug. Glinda's heart melted upon realizing Elphaba was about to cry.

"You're sorry? You shouldn't have to apologize," Elphaba said wiping away some tears that started to fall. "You're right I should have been here for you. Damn what Fiyero told me about it would keep you safe! I just hurt you more."

" It's alright you're here now. Is Fiyero here too?" Glinda asked not really caring. Her Elphie was back.

"No," Elphaba shook her head, "he ran away after I figured out how to turn him human again. Ran away with some person from his tribe three years ago."

"So you have been alone all this time?" Glinda asked, now full of concern for her friends well being.

"No, I had Chistery to keep me company."

"That's not what I meant," Glinda chastised.

"I know. It wasn't so bad as long as I kept the dreams at bay."

"Dreams?"

"Yes, dreams. About us, mainly what happened in Shiz. Some were about what happened after my "death". You crying, people yelling. Those were usually the nightmares."

"You dreamt about me?" Glinda asked in awe. No one ever admitted they had dreams about her.

"Yes, I think I dreamt about you when I was in Shiz," Elphaba said blushing. She never thought she would ever tell Glinda that she dreamed about her. Glinda was shocked; _Elphaba dreamed about me while in Shiz? If Elphaba is able to admit something like that; I can too. _

"Elphie, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything," Elphaba said giving her the reassurance she needed.

"I think that I had dreams about you to," Glinda said; it was her turn to bush now. When she first started having them she thought they were about Fiyero. But after Elphaba left her did she realize whom they were about. When she returned to Shiz, more often than not, she would curl up in Elphaba's bed just so she could close to the green witch again. And when Glinda went to Kiamo Ko to talk to Elphaba she wanted to say something but ever worked up enough courage to do so before the Gale Force Guards came. _It's now or never._ "Elphaba, I… I love you." She said looking directly into her eyes, trying to judge Elphaba's reaction.

It came as a shock to Elphaba. She knew that she had feelings for Glinda but she never thought Glinda would ever return those feelings. She was so happy to hear those words come form Glinda. "Glinda, my sweet, my love, I love you too." It felt so good to say that to Glinda finally.

Glinda was ecstatic when Elphaba said that. It made her feel more confident and not as stupid. Now she only had one thing left to do. "Kiss me…"

**A/N: I know another cliffy. Sorry I had to end the chapter there, but the next one should be up soon. Please review you'll get a Elphaba plushy that sings Defying Gravity. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, and the alerts, and favorites they really brighten my day. Here is chapter 5, enjoy.**

"_Kiss me."_

Elphaba reached up with her hand to cup Glinda's cheek. Glinda leaned into the hand as the green witch slowly leaned closer to her. She stared lovingly into the brown eyes before her own fluttered shut in anticipation. Their lips carefully brushed together sending a shock through both their bodies. Their lips slowly melded together. Glinda threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, while Elphaba gripped her other hand around Glinda's waist slowly pulling her closer. Her hand tangled itself in golden locks; she reveled at the softness of them. Elphaba felt something tracing her lips; she opened her mouth in shock. Glinda forced her tongue into Elphaba's mouth wanting to know every crevice of it. As soon as Elphaba realized what was happening she fought for dominance. Glinda pulled Elphaba closer. She needed her close; she needed Elphaba. Their kiss became more urgent and fervent. Glinda and Elphaba pulled away from each other gasping for air.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered once she regained some of her breath.

"I love you too," Glinda said as she looked into Elphaba's chocolate brown eyes. She was truly happy for the first time since she went back to Shiz with out Elphaba. And she was happy just to hold her love for the rest of the night. Elphaba leaned in to steal another kiss when some one knocked on the door. Elphaba pulled away, fear and panic written across her face.

"Mom, you all right? You seemed kinda out of it tonight at dinner," Crystal asked through the door, concern evident in her voice.

"Elphaba, relax your okay," Glinda whispered.

"Shit," Elphaba muttered under her breath. Knowing the romantic moment was now ruined for the night.

"Um, yeah I am fine. Thanks for the thought, you can go back to bed sweetie," Glinda called back to her daughter.

"Okay, night mom." Glinda held her breath as she listened for the soft padding footsteps to disappear.

"That was close."

"I know, but you are going to have tell her sometime that your secret lover is the wicked witch of the west."

"I know and oddly I think she will be okay with it."

"With which part, that you have a secret lover that is a women, that also happens to be despised thought out Oz."

"All of it, I raised her to be open minded, just like someone else I know." Glinda said as she leaned in to give Elphaba a kiss. The broke apart when someone knocked on the door again.

"Sweet Oz! Who is it now?" Glinda said louder than she thought she had, because her daughter answered. "Um, it is me, but if know is a bad time I can go away." She said feeling a little hurt.

"No it is okay, just give me a second," Glinda called. "Elphie what do I do?"

"I hide, you fix the smudged lipstick and let her in and talk. See what she wants and then after that explain about me. Got it?" Elphaba asked. Glinda could only shake her head signaling yes. "Good, here it will be easier for me to fix this." Elphaba reached up and removed the smudged lipstick, and then scurried back into her hiding place. Glinda hurried over to the door to open it. Her daughter was standing there looking down at her feet and fiddling with the hem of her night shift. "I really didn't mean to disturb you."

"Shhh it is all right. I just got a little frustrated, that's all. Now come in, so we can talk about whatever you wanted," Glinda said as she opened the door wider so her daughter could come in.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just wanted to say good night and ask if you would tell me a story, you know about Elphaba? Mom are you alright?" Crystal asked as she noticed her mom's usually perfect hair was disheveled, her dress was wrinkled, which never happens, and some makeup was smudged.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now why don't you come over here and sit by me so I can tell you a story." Glinda said as she sat down on her bed and Crystal came over and sat across from her mom. "Did I ever tell you when I convinced her to let me make her over?"

"Yes, you have, and the time when you freaked out when she almost kissed at a party because she was so drunk. I think I have heard all your stories from Shiz, and the Uplands, and the Cowlen Grounds, and the Emerald City that are about her. I want to know more about Kiamo Ko, what happened, if she made any progress with her research, if Chistery learned to talk. That's what I want to know, and I really want to try and help with the research." Crystal said looking very exasperated.

"I don't really know the answers to any of those questions. I'm sorry."

"Its alright mom. I didn't really expect you to I just hoped you would."

"Well then maybe I can help," Elphaba said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Holy shit! It's you! Oh my oz! See mom I told you she couldn't be dead, I told you…" Crystal couldn't finish before she fainted back on to the bed.

"Is she alright? I didn't mean to make her faint."

"I is all right she does this when she gets really hyped up, and she didn't faint. She passed out. She hates it when she does something as girly as that." Glinda said as she tucked a strand of hair back behind Crystal's ear.

"I'll remember that. She is beautiful, doesn't look like you but is very beautiful."

"Thank you, I think she gets it from her father. Do you think you can help me move her father up on the bed?"

"Of course." Elphaba moved around to the side of the bed to pick her up. "Do you want to move her to her room or leave her in here."

"In here I guess," Glinda said as she turned down the sheets. Elphaba laid her down and stepped back to allow Glinda to tuck her in.

"Who is her father?"

"Um… I don't know who it is."

"Glinda! You didn't!" Elphaba said in complete shock. _Glinda, sweet, innocent Glinda, wouldn't do something as scandalous as that. She is Glinda the Good for Oz sakes. _

"Elphaba! No, Oz no! Idid not go to some… some, I don't even know what to call something like that, and have sex with random men! How could you think I do something like that?"

"I don't know," Elphaba whispered avoiding eye contact, ashamed of herself for even thinking that Glinda would do something like that.

"I adopted her."

**A/N: I know another cliffy. I'm sorry I just like them way too much. Please review, please? **


	6. Chapter 6

"_I adopted her. _She was about 6 when I found her wandering around the Cowlen Grounds around the same time Nessa died. She said she couldn't tell me who her mom was and no one seemed to know whom she belonged to either, so I took her home with me and made her my legal daughter. I don't think I would have paid much attention to her if she didn't look kinda like you. I still don't know much about her childhood; she just shuts down if I ask. I think the last time I asked her about her mom she was ten. She broke down crying and wouldn't come out of her room for a week. After that I just stopped trying to find out more. I feel as if I am letting her down." Glinda said looking down at her feet about to cry.

Elphaba "Glinda, I'm sure you are great mother," Elphaba said pulling Glinda into an embrace.

"You know it took her the longest time for her to actually start calling me mom." Glinda said pulling away from Elphaba. "She would always call me Miss Glinda or Glinda the Good, and when I told her to just call me mom she would ask me if I was sure if I wouldn't get mad her. Once she told me why, because her first mother said she had to call her Governor or miss and she yelled at her if she didn't. She also has a strange fascination with this one pair of shoes I have, well I think they really belong to you. They're Nessa's, the ones your father gave her, you know which ones right?"

"Yes I know which ones, I wonder… no it couldn't be." _Glinda is certainly not the brightest crayon in the box sometimes. _"Glinda you don't think Crystal is Nessa's daughter, do you?" Elphaba asked.

"I didn't know Nessa had a child. Well I suppose it is possible. It might explain the resemblance between you two."

"Well she knew she had to produce an heir to continue the Thropp line in Munchkin Land."

"But why would she keep Crystal a secret?"

"I don't know same reason most people don't know I have a brother, well really a half brother. To keep her safe, I don't know. Most likely Nessa was ashamed of her. Since Nessa wasn't married, she probably thought of Crystal as bastard child, which she thinks is completely immoral." Elphaba rationalized.

"That is not fair to Crystal."

"I know but life isn't always fair. I should know." Elphaba thought for a while. "Glinda who did you leave as governor of Munchkin Land?"

"Umm… this guy he said he was next in line to be Governor, and every one seemed to agree that he should be. I can't remember his name; it was Shellbert, Shellton, something like that. He seemed nice."

"Shell?" Elphaba said to herself.

Glinda just barely heard Elphaba. "Yes, that's it." _Shell said he would never willingly take the position of Governor. I guess things change, as they always will. _ "Well I guess you've met my brother. He could make a good governor if he wanted to be."

"What? Are you saying I meet your brother, with out knowing it?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Well, he seems to be doing a great job."

"How do you know that?" Glinda asked clearly confused.

"I have my ways, just because I was in hiding doesn't mean I can't keep up with current events. I usually send Chistery to watch over you, I guess he didn't think it was important to tell me you had a daughter. But most of the time he is good at getting all the facts right. If I want to keep up with the news in the Upper Uplands or Munchkin Land I use a crystal ball. The closer the place the easier it is to cast the spell." Elphaba could have gone on forever except she was interrupted by a yawn that came from Glinda. "Glinda, you must be tired. You need to get some rest."

"But I do want to leave he by herself. What if she wakes up alone and scared?"

"She won't be alone, you just need to sleep, Glinda."

"Fine but were will we sleep? Wait the chase lounge makes a comfy bed."

"Then go sleep on it. I'll be fine in the chair."

"Are you sure, Elphie?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now sleep my love."

"Good night my love. Fresh dreams."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts. They make me happy. And a special thank you to Corabella123 who helped me come up with the idea of Elphaba and Crystal being related. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been really busy. I hope you enjoy it.**

There was a soft light that filtered though the drapes when Crystal woke up the next morning.

"Good morning little one."

"Good morning Elphaba," Crystal said stretching. "Where is my mom?"

"Probably still sleeping, if I know her. It is just now eight. I really hope she won't be mad after sleeping on her chase longue."

"Now why would she do such a silly thing like that? She has a very comfortable bed of her own."

"Well it was occupied last night."

"By who?"

"You. After you passed out we tucked you in. Well Glinda did, I just watched."

"Oh. Well she should be okay. She has slept in her chair at her desk before, working so late into the night that when she gets so tired that she just falls asleep."

" I think she got that bad habit from me. At Shiz I would stay up so late studying that I would pass out on top of my notes and when I'd wake up they were stuck to my face. Sometimes I would wake up and there would be a blanket around me, a very pink blanket."

"She has always loved pink hasn't she?"

"Yes she has except this is a more subdued pink. She has also always loved bubbles. I think the first spell she mastered was the bubble spell."

"Were all the stories she told me true?"

"Depends what did she tell you?"

"All sorts of things. She told me how smart and kind you were. I know that she forced you in to a make over after the dance where you wore the hat she tricked you into wearing. But I don't know if the picnics and the drunken parties were true."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Drunken parties? I never went to any drunken parties. I only became intoxicated twice and only at a small get together with Fiyero, Tibbett, Crope and once Nessa was there. Most of the time I had drag Glinda away from that sort of thing. And she is right, most of the time I am kind but sometimes I am down right wicked. When those moments of wickedness strike I don't even realize it. Like the time I left her to stay in the Emerald City while she went back to Shiz."

Crystal was shocked. Elphaba _left _her mother to stay in a stupid city. Neither one of them had ever told her out right that they love each other but she could tell in the way they talked about each other that they did. She figured that they loved each other since their collage days because they have not seen each other since then. She never knew why they stopped seeing each other … until now. Rage and disgust boiled up inside Crystal. "How could you! You just left her! Were you both so afraid that you would be rejected that you couldn't even tell each other that you had feelings that were deeper than friendship?!" Crystal was out of the bed now, pacing around the room. She was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Do you know what you did to her? Every year she would lock her self in her room for weeks, just crying or just going in the garden crying at your tombstone!"

"Like I don't know that! How do you think it felt to watch her cry her heart out and know our the one that caused it and know you cant do a single thing to make her feel better. And damn it all your ex- lover and her ex-fiancé tells you that it is a good thing that you aren't there. He says you will endanger her if she knew you were alive. Then what does he do, he leaves you for some bitch as soon as he gets the chance. So yes, I do know what I did to her, and I am very sorry!" Elphaba was also up out of her chair and pacing around the room.

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I was scared, damn it I was scared. I was scared that she would have moved on; scared that she would hate me." Elphaba said throwing her hands up in despair.

"As she should." Crystal mumbled.

"But I came back, I had to I couldn't take it any more. I hoped that she would forgive me."

"She forgave you a long time ago."

"I know and I am an idiot for not coming back sooner. I'm so happy that she doesn't hate me."

"She should hate you; she should yell and scream at you. She should have slapped you when you came back."

"Oh trust me, she has yelled and screamed at me already and she did slap me, for some one who is so small, she certainly packs a punch."

"Even is that is true, I am still mad at you."

"I'm sorry you're mad at me…." Elphaba was going to say more but a loud knock on the door stopped her.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. I'll try and up date soon but I have no idea if I will be able to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. **

_Elphaba was going to say more but a loud knock on the door stopped her._ "Miss Glinda you have to get up and get ready for all of the celebrations today." A maid called from the other side of the door.

Both Elphaba and Crystal froze, and looked at each other. Crystal mouthed, "What do we do?"

"Get your mother up," Elphaba whispered. They both quietly rushed over to Glinda. "Glinda, you have to get up," Elphaba whispered as she kneeled down beside the chase longue and brushed some stray hairs off of Glinda's face. Glinda did not stir. "Glinda, please get up my sweet." Glinda smiled in her sleep and started to stretch when Elphaba leaned in and kissed Glinda. As soon as their lips met Glinda woke up and wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Ewwww," Crystal said shielding her eyes with her hands. "You do realize I'm still standing right here, and don't want to see my mother kissing someone."

When Glinda and Elphaba broke apart they both had smiles on their faces. "I very much like waking up to that," Glinda said with a giggle.

"Again I'm standing right here! And you have to get up and get dressed," Crystal insisted.

"I don't want to get up I want to stay here with Elphie," Glinda whined.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you have to get up. You have celebrations to get ready for."

"Fine but, Elphie will you be okay here by yourself for couple hours?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Elphaba said with a reassuring smile. "Now what are these celebrations about?"

"Um… Your death."

"Um… Well, that's predictable."

" But it is celebrating your death."

"Yes, but I was the most hated person in all of Oz,"

"But that doesn't give anyone the right to celebrate your death."

"Yes I know my sweet but, I am stronger than letting it bother me and you are stronger than letting it bother you. I know that you would do anything to clear my name but you promised me you wouldn't and I still hold you to that. Just because I am alive, doesn't mean you have any more reason to clear my name. They will still turn on you." Elphaba tried to reason.

"No they won't the people of Oz have changed…"

"Even if they have, I'm not going to risk it, I love you to much to lose you because you tried to cleared my name. Promise me you won't try and clear my name…again."

"I can't promise you any thing but I will try. I have to go before I have to explain that _you,_ the dead Wicked Witch of the West made me late."

"Go then, my sweet."

"Crystal can you go tell the maid that I'm up and getting ready?"

"Yes mother." Crystal said as she turned around and headed for the door. The maid was just about to knock when Crystal walked out. "Thank you Miss Mary for making sure my mother got up on time to day. She is up and getting ready as we speak."

"You're welcome, will Miss Glinda be needing any assistance in getting ready to today?"

"No she will not, thank you again. You may go Miss Mary."

"Yes ma'am."

Crystal went back inside Glinda's room only to find no one there. She knew her mother was in her dressing room, but she had no idea where Elphaba disappeared to. _ Well this is going to be a fun and exciting day. _

**A/N: I hope you liked it sorry that it is so short; I will try and up date sooner. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and alerted this story. Sorry it took me so long to update but hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now that school is done. **

When Glinda came out of her dressing room about an hour later, no one was there. "Elphie are you in here?" When Glinda received no reply, she called out again. Still she heard no reply. Glinda started to search the room. Halfway her frantic search she yelled out, "Elphaba if this is a joke it isn't very funny!" Glinda soon realized Elphaba was not there. She was on the verge of a break down when some one knocked on her door. "Come in." Her voice wavered and tears started to leak out of her eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

"Mom are you about ready…" Crystal looked up from closing the door and caught sight of Glinda and her destroyed room. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked as she rushed to Glinda's side.

"She left… She left me again! Just after I get her back she has to run off again!" Glinda sobbed. Crystal was trying to comfort Glinda, when a small green folded note on Glinda's vanity caught her eye. She went to get it and she saw that it was addressed to Glinda in long spindly handwriting. She handed it to Glinda.

"What is this?" Glinda asked sniffling.

"I don't know it was on your vanity."

Glinda opened it, and the note read.

_Dear Glinda; my sweet,_

_Don't worry about my absence, for it will only be long enough for me to fly to Kiamo Ko to collect my things and come back. I should be home before night settles completely. Be safe my sweet._

_Elphaba _

Glinda's crying stopped after reading Elphaba's note, and started to smile as she realized that Elphaba thought that her home was Glinda's house.

"Mom you alright?" Crystal asked noticing Glinda's almost sudden change in emotions.

"Yes I'm fine. Let me freshen up and then I'll be ready to go to the celebrations."

     

"Chistery!" Elphaba yelled as she entered the castle.

"Yes, Elphaba? Back soon? It go bad?" Chistery asked as he climbed down the stairs.

"No, it actually went really well. That's why I am back so soon, I'm only here to get my things and then go back to Glinda," Elphaba explained.

"Oh, okay. Miss Elphaba, can I go with you? I no like it when I here by myself."

"I don't see why you can't, I'm sure Glinda would like to see you again."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now can you help me pack?"

"Of course."

They worked the rest of the day in a comfortable silence, going through the castle and methodically packing things they would need. After they were done packing they set off for the Emerald City.

     

In the Emerald City the celebrations just begun as Glinda appeared in her bubble in the center of the biggest one. She landed gracefully on the platform the people had set up for her. "My fellow ozians, we have gathered here to day to celebrate the passing of the Wicked Witch of the West. It has been five years since she last terrorized us. And much has happened in those years, but it is still not enough to make Oz better after what the Wizard did. The Animals are still afraid to come out of hiding, and do you know why? Because they are afraid of us, of what we will do to them. They remember how we blamed them for the problems in Oz."

"Glinda, why are you so concerned with helping the Animals?"

"Well, um, it is because of a promise I made to one of my best friends before I lost her. She was a good person who only wanted to help, but couldn't because she had no power and no one would listen to her because of the way she looked. And because it is wrong to blame or shun people or Animals just because they are different."

"Miss Glinda, I never heard any stories about her being wicked or mean. I heard she was kind and tried to help people and Animals when she could." A small child in the crowd said. The child was a young girl around the age of eight.

"Shhh child, you know not of what you speak." Another person in the crowd said.

"No! Let the child speak, for what she says is true." Glinda shouted. The crowd gasped. "How many of you have actually met her?" Glinda waited as a few people raised their hands including the child. "See most of you make accusations without even knowing what you are talking about. Now all of you that have met her, did she seem wicked?" Glinda asked. There were some mumbled no's when the girl spoke up, "She was kind and wanted to help. Most of the she would come to our camp bringing food. Though once she brought me a doll."

"Why were you living in a camp?"

"Well, my parents were part of the Resistance before you lifted the bans."

"Glinda why did you lie to us all this time?" one of the people asked.

"I made a promise to Elphaba,"

"Who?" some of the people interrupted.

"The Witch, I promised to her that I would never try to clear her name, but I don't think that I could handle it for her to be called wicked any more. Especially since she has come back."

There was a collective gasp through out the crowd. "What?!" a few yelled. "She is back from the dead?" one asked.

"She was never really dead. She faked her death to get away from all of the lies about her. Most of you treated her the same way you treated the Animals, something to blame your problems on, and scared her into hiding. But she has come back to me, so I would appreciate it if you would call her by her proper name if you should see her in public. And she is to be respected not taunted or gawked at. She was the one who helped me over come my insecurities and become who I am today. She was also the one who gave me strength to change Oz."

One of the people in the crowd called out, "How long have you known that she was alive?"

"I just found out yesterday, when she decided to come back and sneak into my room."

"How do we know that she didn't cast a spell on you?"

"You just have to take my word for it and think about what you truly know about her and not what you have been forced to believe by the Wizard and Morrible."

The crowd was silent for a while, not knowing what to think. Most of them had only heard rumors about her, nothing more then that. When some one finally did speak up it was a young man around Glinda's age. "I believe you. I went to Shiz with both of you. She mostly kept to her self, but she could be outspoken when she stood up for something she believed in. The only time I saw her do something remotely mean was when she would reply to a snide remark with one of her own. And most of the time she would do her best to ignore those remarks. She wasn't wicked just misunderstood." A murmur of agreement through the crowd, because once they really started to think about what they knew, it was nothing bad. She was out spoken for Animal rights and tried to help them. And she was green.

Glinda looked through the crowd she saw most of the people nodding their heads or deep in thought. "Do you believe me?" she asked and the crowd replied with a booming yes. "Thank you. Thank you for believing me. Now if you don't mind I have to be off to the other celebrations to try and convince them that she was good. Continue partying but don't celebrate her death but her return." Glinda said as she conjured up her bubble.

The rest of the day Glinda went to the other cities and towns to tell people how Elphaba was not wicked, and how it was just a plot set up by the Wizard and Morrible. The people of Vinkus already knew this because Fiyero told them of her, and what she did for him. The people of Gillikin were not so hard to convince because Glinda's parents took her side, which helped make most of the people's decisions. And the Quadlings didn't care much either way. Some had heard of her as a child and didn't think of her as a threat. But the really difficultly came from the Munchkins. They were all still scared of her and her sister. Some were willing to believe she was good because they grew up playing with her or really her watching them play. But most were still scared because of what Nessarose had told them. But they were willing to respect her and not cause her trouble.

Glinda felt accomplished when she returned home that night. Glinda had cleared Elphaba's name in most of Oz. She knew there were going to be some rebel groups but Elphaba would be able to go out in public and not be afraid for her life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Now go review, please. You'll get a virtual cookie, so press the green button.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am soo sorry that it took me soo long to update this. I lost my muse and then life got in the way. I forgot about this story for a while but it called back to me and here we are. So thank you if you are still reading this. **

Glinda floated her bubble down into her courtyard and nodded to her butler when he opened the door for her.

"Is there anything you require?" He asked.

"Yes. Please freshen up the spare room adjacent to mine. We will have a guest staying here for a while." Glinda said walking through the door.

"The room across the hall or the one that connects to your room, my lady?" he asked following behind her.

"The one that is connected to mine please."

"But that is suppose to be your husbands room."

"Yes, well I will never have a husband and this person is the closest I will ever come to having one." Glinda's eyes flashed dangerously. She was no longer tired of her days work; she was full of energy to defend her Elphie. "If you have a problem with defying tradition I think it is best that you leave. Because I will not stand for this person to be mistreated because of tradition. She has seen to much pain already and I will not see her being hurt in my own house." Glinda said.

"Of course ma'am. I was not trying to argue with I am sorry for upsetting you." the butler said, bowing his head.

"I really in truly should be sorry Hysmith. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that it's a touchy subject with me about this person. And I had to defend her all day and I do not want to have to defend her in my home." Glinda said tiredly. "But if some one pushes me I will defend and that person will have hell to pay for ever trying to mess with me." Her tone and her eyes saying she was deadly serious.

"I understand ma'am. And I take it that this guest is the witch of the west?" He said smiling a bit.

"No. It is Elphaba. One in the same, but two different people."

"Ahhh, I see. Is it also safe to assume you two are lovers, and the second bedroom will not be used much?"

Glinda stop and turned to face her butler. Her mouth slack. "Hysmith! Really! Must you really say such things?"

"Glinda, you know I know more about you than you think I do." He laughed softly. "You have told me so many things you never expected to tell me. You have sought me out when you need someone to cry on. Not intentionally I know. But you have told me how you love her when you mourned over her. Now if you'll excuse me I must go clean that room for and let you eat. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes please inform the rest of the staff that I'd like to see them in the dining room after diner. And you" she said wagging a finger at him teasingly "Are not to make snide remarks."

"Yes," he smiled, "Of course."

Dinner was a quiet affair between Crystal and Glinda. Glinda was deep in thought about what she was going to say to the staff about Elphaba, and Crystal knew better than to disturb her mom while she was thinking.

After dinner Crystal went to her room, and Glinda stayed put. Almost rooted to the spot. There was a quiet knock on the dinning room door; Glinda assumed it was Hysmith coming to tell her the staff was all assembled and ready to hear what she had to say. She really did not want to get up from her chair but she knew that she had to in order to tell her staff about Elphie. She sighed then prepared her self for her speech. She opened the door to the foyer and all of the whisper quieted down.

She cleared her throat and began her speech. "As many of you know by now the Witch of the West is not dead nor is she wicked." There was nodding by the staff, as this was all things they had heard all day long. "But the reason you all are here is because she will now be a resident here. She is to be treated like family." Glinda said now pacing in front of the staff with her hands behind her back. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "If any of you have problem with that, you can leave right now. Because I will not stand to see her hurt in my own home." It was completely silent when Glinda stopped talking. Some people were shifting uncomfortably but no one made a move to leave. "Good, since none of you have problem you may go back to work. Thank you." With that Glinda head back to her room and collapsed on her bed for a short while before she got up again and started pace.

The sun was setting and Elphaba was not back yet. _She's not coming back…__** No Glinda don't think like that. She'll be back. **_Glinda agued with her self as she walked over to her window to look for Elphaba. The glare of the setting sun made it difficult to see but Glinda thought she saw Elphaba. She continued to pace back and forth waiting on Elphaba.

The sun had completely set and Elphaba was still not back; which worried Glinda immensely. She heard something out side that sounded like a group of people shouting about something. Glinda flew to the window hoping it was Elphaba but at the same time hoping it wasn't her love so she would not be flustered. But when she got to the window there was no one outside. She was about to walk away when she saw Elphaba land on the balcony looking panic stricken. Glinda rushed to her love and embraced her before kissing her fervently before Glinda pulled them back into her room.

"Where were you? You had me so worried!" Glinda shouted.

Elphaba gently cupped Glinda's cheek wiping away a tear that was making its way down Glinda's face with her thumb. "I'm sorry my sweet. I couldn't risk being seen and there were so many people outside your house. And they have Chistery!"

**A/N: I will try to update soon, but school is starting soon so I don't know but I will try. **


	11. Chapter 11

_ And they have Chistery! _

Glinda gasped at what she heard and her eyes widened in shock and fear. "No, no. They wouldn't attack you. They know better." Glinda then broke away from started pacing.

"My sweet you are going to have to slow down. The people of Oz have every right to attack the Wicked Witch of the west and her minions."

"But they don't. Your name is cleared my love; you have nothing to fear," Glinda said with deadly seriousness.

Elphaba's mouth hung aghast until she fully realized what Glinda had said, then her eyes shown with anger. "You broke your promise? How could you I thought that you promised me that you wouldn't ever try to clear my name. Even after I returned to you I made you promise me that you wouldn't. How could you?" Elphaba's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm sorry Elphie I really am. But I couldn't stand it any longer and some one asked me why I cared so much about the animals and one thing lead to another and everything just came out." Glinda said in a hurried rush and was almost to the point of crying. She knew that she had broken her promise to Elphaba and knew that it could lead to her leaving again. And that scared her more than anything.

Elphaba saw the tears welling up in Glinda's eyes and her heart melted some. She knew exactly why she was about to cry. "Shh my sweet it's alright." Elphaba pulled Glinda into an embrace and whispered in her ear. "You aren't going to lose me not ever again. But how could you? They could have rioted right there in the streets and try to hurt you."

"It wasn't all my fault though." there was this little girl who, I think, helped change the mind of many of the people. Then my parents, Shell, and even Fiyero helped clear your name elsewhere."

"Did the little girl say where she was from?"

"No, she just said that she used to live in one of the Resistance camps."

"Mirvina! I should have known that she would come and try to clear my name when she became older." Elphaba let go of Glinda and started to pace.

"What? You know this girl?"

"Of course I do! There's not very many children in the Resistance camps. She was very nice and always interested in what I had to say. She did not understand why I had to hide away from the world. She said I was the nicest person in Oz and everyone else was wrong."

"Well then I would say that she is right you are the nicest person in Oz." Glinda said stepping in front of Elphaba stopping her pacing. "Just breath Elphie. This will all work out you'll see."

"How can you know that?"

"I don't."

"You told all of Oz that I'm alive and you don't know whats going to happen?"

"Yes I did and it will be fine. You just have to trust me."

"I do trust you I just can't see why you would risk getting your self killed to clear my name." She said gently cupping Glinda's cheek.

Glinda sighed softly, "I did it because I love you to much just to let you hide away from the world."

"But what would have happened if something went wrong and you got hurt what would have happened then? Would it had been worth it then?"

"Yes it would have because you would have been able to live a better life."

"No I wouldn't have I would have lost you and that would have devastated me."

"Elphie your sweet." Glinda said kissing Elphaba softly. "I understand but what is done is done. And I don't regret it. Now I'm sure Chistery is fine it's late and we should go to bed."

Glinda didn't bother show Elphaba to her room yet and they were almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Glinda we have a problem."

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up hopefully I can get it up faster. Life just got in the way. Thanks for still reading this though. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"Miss Glinda, we have a problem."_

Glinda pulled away from Elphaba and rushed to the door of her suite. She then turned back to Elphaba to motion to her to hide. After Elphaba had hid, she opened the door. Her butler, Mr. Hysmith, was there holding a very distraught Chistery. When Chistery saw Glinda, he brightened and started trying to pull out of Mr. Hysmith's grip to get to Glinda.

"We found him in the courtyard by himself. No sign of the wi…" He stopped when he saw Glinda's face hardened. He cleared his throat, "Of Miss Elphaba."

"If he's is here then she can't be far behind." Glinda said with out concern. That made Mr. Hysmith pause and raise and an eyebrow. Chistery started to pull harder at Mr. Hysmith's grip to get to Glinda. "You can let him go, he isn't going to hurt me." Glinda then motioned to where Elphaba was hiding to let him know she was here.

"Of course," he said, letting Chistery go. Who then ran directly for Glinda and hugged her. "I will let you know when she arrives then. Goodnight Ms. Glinda." Hysmith left and shut the door, as he was leaving he laughed quietly to himself. The household staff would have no idea what hit them when they see Glinda at full perkiness, he thought to himself.

Back in the room, Chistery is still clinging to Glinda. "Good to see Glinda again."

"It is good to see you again as well, Chistery," Glinda said as Elphaba came out of hiding. "See I told you he was fine," she said to Elphaba.

"Well now that he is here where is he going to stay?" the green skin witch asked.

"For tonight he can stay in your room." Glinda said.

"Wait. What? I have my own room? You had your staff prepare me a room? Why?"

"Because you deserve to be taken care of Elphie, even if you don't use the room." Glinda said as she waggled her eyebrows, and Elphaba blushed. "He can stay there for the night and tomorrow he can pick out any room he'd like." She said to Elphaba while looking at Chistery. She took his hand and led him to the door adjacent to the balcony.

Elphaba wasn't paying much attention until Glinda opened the door and revealed a lavishly decorated room. Elphaba was shocked. She couldn't believe that Glinda would give her such a plush room. Then she realized that this room was connected to Glinda's room. "Uhh. Glinda, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this supposed to be your husbands' room?" She asked a little bewildered.

"Yes, technically." Glinda said as she turned to face Elphaba and let go off Chistery, "But I am never going to have a husband. Not in the conventional sense anyways." She said as she walked back to Elphaba. The green skinned witch reached out and gently caressed the blonde's cheek. Glinda leaned into the touch and then continued to speak. "Popsicle always told me that my husband should be a man who will always love me, always provide for me, treat me as an equal and respect me. He also said my husband should be a man that I will love forever and could never go a day with out thinking about. While you aren't a man, I think you fill the other requirements perfectly." She finished placing her hand over top of Elphaba's, which still rested on Glinda's cheek.

Elphaba was at a loss for words. She knew she wanted to be with Glinda for the rest off her life, but marriage? It had only been one day since she had come back to Glinda. "You want to get married?" Elphaba asked quietly.

She thought for a moment before answering. "When I was a little girl I always wanted a knight in shining armor would sweep me off my feet and I would have a big wedding with a hundred of my closest friends," She laughed quietly, "But then I met some one. They helped me realize that I didn't need a wedding to be happy, I just need that person in my life." She looked at Elphaba in complete adoration.

Elphaba's heart melted at Glinda's answer. She was relieved that Glinda was not expecting them to get married but as she thought about it maybe someday. She smiled and kissed Glinda softly. "I love you too," she whispered.

They walked back into Glinda's room, leaving Chistery to his own devices. They got ready for bed and snuggled close together. the green skinned witch carefully tucked Glinda's hair behind her ear before sharing a tender good night kiss. They said nothing and yet knew what the other was thinking. They enjoyed their silent company until they both drifted off.

**A/N: This is kinda short chapter but I got it up faster than others. :) Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
